


by the morning

by jupiterss



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterss/pseuds/jupiterss
Summary: fic based on the song Lua by Bright Eyes





	by the morning

Richie curses loudly as yet another taxi drives completely past him, ignoring his outstretched arm and spraying the pavement by his feet with wet mush that spits up from the tires. He had left his apartment fifteen minutes prior with the expectation that he wouldn't be standing outside for very long, and dressed accordingly, only to realize his mistake after the seventh taxi that bypassed him.

This last one makes nineteen.

“ Fuck you!” he yells, aiming an almost numb middle finger towards the receding taillights of the offending cab. “Fuck you  _ and  _ your mother!”

From behind him, his accompaniment huffs a laugh, breath visible in the bitter air. Eddie, who took the weather into slightly more consideration while choosing his outfit, had still spent the last quarter of an hour bouncing up and down on his feet and rubbing his hands together in an attempt to keep warm, and, quite frankly, had grown just as annoyed at the lack of service as Richie. Although he has the decency to stay much quieter about it.

Richie turns around, frustration showing in his face, features tinted red from the cold.

“ Why isn't anyone stopping?” he asks, more rhetorically than anything, though he would be happy with a real answer. “Is it because I'm gay? Are cab drivers homophobic nowadays?”

“ I don't think it has to do with your sexuality,” Eddie says, taking a minuscule step forward, “I think it's because you look like a crazy homeless person.”

Before any comment, clever or otherwise, can roll off his tongue like both of them expect it to, Richie frowns and looks down at himself. And yeah, maybe Eddie's a little bit correct. He's not exactly as put together as he could be.

Instead, he grins as he looks back up, the unsaid remark withering away until he can't even remember what it was.

“ Good one!” he settles for, “Spaghetti gets off a good one.”

Sometimes, he thinks, you just have to fall back on the classics.

Eddie rolls his eyes, scuffing the toe of his docs against the frost covered ground, producing a subtly delightful  _ crunch _ . It sends a small shiver up his spine, and he sighs.

“ As much as I love seeing you fail at basic tasks, it's cold as balls out here,” he says, pulling his hands out of his coat pockets only to wrap his arms around himself as if to prove his point. “What's the backup plan?”

“ Backup plan?” Richie repeats, incredulously. “Why the fuck would I make more than one plan?”

Eddie lets out another sigh, more exasperated than the last. His eyes catch on the few specks of white that are slowly accumulating, contrasting against his roommate's dark curls.

He grimaces. Snow's never been something he's overly fond of.

It takes watching three more cabs completely ignore them for Eddie to give up the waiting game. He turns heel, stepping quickly with his eyes focused on the ground in front of his feet, partially to ensure he doesn't trip and partially to avoid eye contact with passerby.

“ Hey!” He hears him call out, and then the bounding footsteps that follow, before a hand is resting on his shoulder and Richie is falling into step beside him, breathing heavily and cheeks even redder than before. “Thought you'd try and ditch me, huh?”

“Why would I want to do that?” Eddie replies as purposefully sarcastic as he can manage, and smirks when Richie scoffs loudly in rebuttal.

“ Ass,” he mutters, a gap-toothed grin appearing on his face as he slings his arm around Eddie's shoulders. “You know you love me.”

Eddie lets out a short laugh, loud and unabashed, but it's not a disagreement, and neither of them say anything else. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kinghanscom.tumblr.com
> 
> written for the reddie library


End file.
